1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video games, and more specifically, to video games that employ a playfield that scrolls relative to a game character in order to show character motion through the playfield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games are well known in which a game character, or sprite, follows a prescribed path through a scrolled playfield in response to the commands of a user who is playing the game. The user operates an input device which includes a control console which may include a "joy stick" used to control character movement. A user command issued through the input device for the character to move right results in the playfield scrolling to the left which creates the impression that the character is moving to the right relative to the playfield. Conversely, a user command for the character to move left results in the playfield scrolling to the right which creates the impression that the character is moving to the left. During such scrolling the character image ordinarily remains fixed near the center of the screen display despite the appearance of movement relative to the playfield.
In typical video games, the input device permits the user to command the character to perform numerous activities such as to jump or to crouch down or to speed-up or to slow-down. Often, a game character takes on different appearances as it engages in different activities. For example, when the character moves at slower speeds, its legs, arms and torso may be fully visible as the playfield scrolls slowly. However, when the character speeds up, most of the character image may be portrayed as a blur with only the character head being fully recognizable while the playfield scrolls rapidly. Moreover, the character may have one portrayal when it crouches and another portrayal when it jumps. Additionally, there may be special character antics that involve a series of images, such as tumbling, throwing a kick or "flying" through the air.
A challenge associated with video games is to provide a competition mode in which two video game players independently control two game characters as the characters traverse the playfield. For example, the players compete by trying to have their characters traverse the playfield fastest while accumulating the highest number of points by overcoming obstacles or slaying enemies or gathering "magical rings". One problem associated with competition games is that the character controlled by one player may get far ahead of the character controlled by the other player as the two characters traverse the field. In order to make the game more exciting and challenging, it can be desirable to have two characters in closer competition.
Thus, there has been a need for a method and apparatus in which the lead that one character has achieved over the other can be changed or reduced when one character has outdistanced the other. The present invention meets this need.